


Pizza Time

by the1eyedtree



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Only Sothis can stop me now, Oral Sex, Pizza, Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1eyedtree/pseuds/the1eyedtree
Summary: When Dimitri had excitedly texted Claude that he had a surprise for him, this wasn’t entirely what he had expected. He had a text from his beloved boyfriend that simply said, “Your Order is on the way, thank you for choosing Papa Blaiddyd’s Delivery!”Oh boy.Dimitri has a special large sausage pizza for Claude.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Pizza Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blifuys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blifuys/gifts).



When Dimitri had excitedly texted Claude that he had a surprise for him, this wasn’t entirely what he had expected. Claude is clever, sometimes too clever, so he had mused some possible surprises. But all those thoughts and ideas flew out the mental window as he stared down at his phone. He had a text from his beloved boyfriend that simply said, “Your Order is on the way, thank you for choosing Papa Blaiddyd’s Delivery!”

Oh boy.

Claude was glad no one was around to hear him snort. He flicked on the outside light to illuminate the front door as Dimitri had yet to actually come home. After a few minutes, there came a knock on the door. Claude managed to keep a neutral expression as he sauntered over to it and answered it.

Dimitri always does this thing when he truly wants something. He will worry desperately about what others think, and then decide to just _do_ _what he wants_ while looking like a bashful puppy. And it makes Claude’s heart flutter every time. So when Claude opens the front door, he finds Dimitri standing in an approximation of a pizza delivery uniform, with what Claude recognizes as the Mario mustache from when he and Dimitri where Mario and Princess Peach for Halloween, a deep blush on his face, and a pizza box held suspiciously close to his body.

“I have your pizza for you,” Dimitri purposefully keeps his voice very low, just like he knows Claude loves.

“Thanks, though to be completely honest, I don’t remember ordering a pizza. Guess I must be _really hungry_.” Claude winks and a smile tugs at Dimitri’s lips. Claude shifts so Dimitri can shuffle in. Claude shuts the door and circles around Dimitri to take in the view.

“I have o-one large sausage pizza, for Claude?” Aw, it’s cute when he commits to roleplay like this. Dimitri’s eyes dart to the pizza box and then back up to Claude’s eyes.

“Well, let’s see what we’ve got here then,” Claude says as he grasps the box. But Dimitri holds firm. Claude carefully opens the box and lets out a soft “oh.” There is in fact a pizza in there but nestled into it is Dimitri’s cock. Claude’s lips part in surprise, and he glances up to his now _very_ red boyfriend. “Looks delicious,” Claude’s voice squeaks out of him.

_What the hell possessed Dimitri to do this?_ Who knows, but Claude can’t ignore the way his mouth suddenly goes dry in anticipation.

“W-we take cash, card, or….”

“Or?” Claude looks up at Dimitri with a bemused smile. Dimitri looks a little lost for a moment before his confidence returns and he leans down to kiss Claude. The mustache really gets in the way, but that doesn’t matter to them right now. Claude parts from the kiss when the pizza box collides with his hip. “Let’s go to the bedroom to… _complete this transaction_ , yeah?”

Dimitri almost drops the pizza box. He regains his composure because he does _not_ want to give up this act just yet. Claude leads him to their bedroom and perches on their bed. He motions for Dimitri to stand in front of him so he can open the pizza box again. Dimitri nearly shivers as he watches inspiration dance across Claude’s eyes. Claude pulls a piece of the pizza off the whole thing and gently drags it over Dimitri’s dick. The cardboard of the box protests as Dimitri squeezes it. Claude slowly pulls the pizza slice to his mouth and makes a show of taking the end of it into his mouth.

Dimitri squeezes the box harder. Dammit, _he’s_ the one that’s supposed to be seducing Claude, not the other way around. Though, Dimitri muses that it _is_ more fun if they’re both pushing each other’s buttons. But the hole in the box in which Dimitri is currently in is starting to feel too constricting. He pulls the box off himself and tosses it onto the bed.

“Why don’t you try another slice?” Dimitri hopes his voice sounds alluring. Claude freezes in his actual pizza eating and glances down at Dimitri’s dick. They both twitch, and Claude sets the slice of pizza in the box. Claude scoots off the bed and onto his knees.

With nimble fingers, Claude fully frees Dimitri’s cock from his pants and underwear and teases him gently. Dimitri braces himself with his hand on Claude’s shoulder as Claude leans in to lick at him. _Well he certainly tastes like pizza_ … Claude licks off the sauce and oil from the cheese and takes as much of him as possible into his mouth. Dimitri lets out a shaky breath. Claude had always been so good with his tongue, both in a sexual context and not. Claude pulls back so he can swirl his tongue around the head, teasing the slit and smiling when Dimitri tangles a hand into his hair.

“I want to be inside you,” Dimitri growls breathlessly. Claude licks him all the way from base to tip as he pulls off of him enough to speak.

“Not until you shower, love.”

“ _What_???”

“Dima, love, you can’t put your cheesy pizza dick in my ass.”

“But…I mean.. _ah_ …you did just clean me up did you not?”

Claude squints at Dimitri. He sighs and walks on his knees over to his nightstand. He digs out some lube and a condom. He returns to Dimitri.

“You’re lucky _I want you in me so bad, Mitya_.” Claude pulls Dimitri until their lips meet again. They kiss each other hungrily and fall back onto the bed. Dimitri makes quick work of getting Claude’s clothes off. Claude can’t help the desperate giggle that escapes him when the costume mustache tickles his skin as Dimitri kisses down his neck and chest. Claude lets his head loll to the side and gasps as Dimitri licks around one of his nipples. Dimitri ditches the mustache so he can properly lavish Claude with his tongue. When he’s satisfied with one nipple he moves on to the other and Claude whines a little.

“Shh sh, _let me spoil you_ , at least a little,” Dimitri says soothingly before nipping at his skin. “You taste wonderful, better than even pizza.”

“What a high honor- _ahhh_ …” Claude keens as Dimitri’s hand trails down his body to tease his cock. Dimitri gets an idea. He pulls away from Claude and digs in the pocket of his pants. He pulls out a few packets of parmesan cheese. Claude freezes when he sees Dimitri rip them open. Dimitri sprinkles the cheese over Claude’s chest and tosses the empty packets to the side. He goes back to licking and nipping at Claude’s skin, and his hand returns to lightly teasing Claude’s dick. Claude moans softly, holding back a little out embarrassment from the realization that Dimitri’s going at him like he’s a slice of pizza.

_Well, maybe it’s not that bad or weird_ … Claude’s eyes flutter shut as Dimitri sucks a dark bruise into his skin. He loves it when Dimitri marks him. But he’s not going to last forever.

“ _Dima_.” Dimitri pauses in his little feast and looks at his writhing boyfriend.

“You’re beautiful like this.” Claude flushes a deep red. “A true masterpiece.”

“ _Dimitri_.”

Claude covers his face. The uncapping of the lube catches his attention, and he peeks through his fingers.

“I’ll need my payment now.” There’s something enchantingly dark in Dimitri’s voice that has Claude twitching in anticipation. Dimitri gently rolls Claude over onto his stomach. Careful fingers massage his ass and rub around his hole.

“Don’t forget your _tip_.” Claude pushes back against Dimitri’s hand. Dimitri growls a little and presses his finger into Claude. He makes as quick of work as he safely can of prepping Claude. By the time he sinks a third finger in Claude is trembling under him, and his own dick is leaking precum on his pants that he has yet to shuck off. To keep with the scene, Dimitri is tempted to keep as many of his clothes on as possible. He pulls his hand back and wiggles out of his pants, underwear, shoes, and socks, almost knocking the pizza off the bed. He does keep on the one polo shirt he has that fits him, and the baseball cap that he put tape on and wrote “Papa Blaiddyd’s” in his best handwriting.

Dimitri strokes himself as he watches Claude wiggle around on the bed. Claude tosses the condom at him and it smacks Dimitri in the face.

“S-sorry!’ Dimitri shakes his head at the apology and rips the condom open with his teeth, relishing in the way Claude shivers. Dimitri feels himself twitch and hurries to put the condom on. He crawls over to Claude and lowers his hips so he can line up with him.

“ _Special delivery_!”

“DIMA-,” Claude’s anguished cry of his name is cut off as Dimitri pushes into him. Claude sputters for a few seconds as he fights the urges to either laugh, smack his boyfriend, or moan.

Dimitri lets him adjust and only moves when Claude presses back into him insistently. Dimitri holds on to his hips and slowly pulls out before rolling his hips forward and thrusting back in. They set a pretty quick pace, their patience having run out. Dimitri leans down to cover Claude with his body and neither of them comment on how nice it feels to be this close. Claude keens when Dimitri starts peppering his back and shoulders with kisses. Dimitri reaches under them and strokes Claude in time with his thrusts. Claude grips at the sheets and buries his head into his pillow as he starts to lose himself in all the sensations. Every little noise and gasp that Claude makes pushes Dimitri closer to the edge.

“ _Mitya_ …. _c-close_ …”

Dimitri quickens his pace and nips at Claude’s neck. Claude tenses and comes into Dimitri’s hand. Dimitri’s eyes fall shut as Claude pulses around him and trembles under his grip. Claude’s heavy breathing urges Dimitri over the edge and he spills inside Claude – something that he probably shouldn’t have done but will _definitely_ make up for. Claude feels the warmth spread in him and can’t help but chuckle.

They lay there, tangled together for a few minutes before Dimitri shyly pulls out and rolls onto his side. Claude relaxes in the bed and glances at him.

“So, does Papa Blaiddyd offer cleaning services, too?”

Dimitri snorts and immediately blushes. He slowly gets up and goes about cleaning Claude and himself up. He offers a now room temperature slice of pizza to Claude who nibbles on it gratefully. Dimitri smiles as he settles back into the bed.

“You know,” Claude swallows his bite of pizza before continuing, “most people can’t pull off the shirt and hat only look, but I gotta say, _this_ ,” he gestures to Dimitri, “works for me!”

“What about the mustache?” Dimitri digs around for the stashe and holds it up to his face.

“It’s alright, looks a little silly to be honest.”

Dimitri pouts and looks crestfallen.

“ _Mama Mia_ …”

Claude chokes on his pizza at Dimitri’s sad Mario impression. Dimitri gently pats him on the back to help him recover.

“I hope you had fun with the surprise…” Dimitri’s voice is soft and tender.

“It was _cheesy_ , but I loved it, thank you Dimi,” Claude’s voice is laced with blissed out exhaustion. Dimitri pulls his shirt and hat off and kisses Claude’s forehead. He can feel Claude starting to go slack but his heart skips a beat when he hears Claude mumble “..love..you…” before falling asleep.

_Oh_ …

“I love you, too, Claude…” Dimitri whispers as he holds his boyfriend close and finds himself drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when someone brings up shitty pizza delivery pornos on a discord server ;) and then I add feelings cause I can't help it -- I love these boys so much. Hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> Papa Blaiddyd's is my legacy now...


End file.
